


Sadder But Wiser: A Swan Queen Fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Fanmix, Female Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Swan Queen Supernova 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina "Roni" Mills meet in the foster system and become close.  Twenty years after circumstances caused the young couple to split up under far less than amicable conditions, Emma wanders into Regina's bar in a town far from where they grew up together.  Life hasn't been easy for either woman, but neither ever truly forgot the other, despite their differences.Are they both strong enough to get past the bad to find the good together?





	Sadder But Wiser: A Swan Queen Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Byakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Byakko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sadder but Wiser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843978) by [Black_Byakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Byakko/pseuds/Black_Byakko). 



> **Creator's Notes:** This is intended as an AU. Whether it's magical or not is author's choice. If you're so inclined, use it as a way to rewrite the Lily arc with Regina instead. I can see it that way, but can also see it as something entirely different. Henry is also author's choice, both if Emma still has him or if Regina adopts him. 
> 
> **Musical Notes:** First off, I tried to stick with primarily female artists or female-led bands. The cases where I used male singers, the songs were just too integral to the mix to find something similar. That said, the title of this fanmix is from "The Sadder-but-wiser Girl For Me", a song from _Music Man_ , because it just felt appropriate for what was created.

## 

Listen here: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC9MaZESnW2YcHnvRsfr8j9l) // [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1250111240/playlist/7lv9om8oBrHLPtvpefFLoe?si=Qru7wnF9RNyF6bCuEtPxKg) // [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/sadder-but-wiser)

* * *

##  _Then_

**_Pat Benatar -- Hell Is For Children_**  
They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child  
Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess

 ** _Halestorm -- Uncomfortable {Explicit}_**  
I did it cuz I wanna and I did it cuz I'm gonna I did it just because I can  
I did it cuz it makes me feel so good, and I did it because fuck "the man"  
I did it cuz I'm crazy and no ones gonna save me, and I did it just to cut the noise  
I did it cuz I'm drunk and I did it yea so what  
Cuz baby I'm just one of the boys

 ** _Night Club -- Candy Coated Suicide {Explicit}_**  
Tell me why  
I like the way you get me high  
So alive, that you just make me wanna die  
Tell me why  
Why i still want you to be mine?  
You're a poison in my mind  
Stop my heart and hope to die

 ** _Halestorm -- Beautiful With You_**  
I stand naked before you now  
No walls to hide behind  
So here am I, you see all of my scars  
Still here you are  
I bare my soul and I'm not afraid  
Not afraid

 ** _J2, StrGzrLily -- Love Me Tender (Epic Trailer Version)_**  
Love me tender  
Love me long  
Take me to your heart  
For it's there that I belong  
And we'll never part

##  _Interim_

**_Christina Aguilera -- Blank Page_**  
I know there's hurt, I know there's pain  
But people change, Lord knows I've been no saint  
In my own way, regret choices I've made  
How do I say I'm sorry? How do I say I'm sorry?

I was scared, I was unprepared  
Oh, for the things you said  
If I could undo that I hurt you  
I would do anything for us to make it through

 ** _Minniva, Quentin Cornet -- Never Enough_**  
Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
Needing what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your hands can't touch  
Thinking you are incomplete

 ** _Lunatic Soul -- Sorrow_**  
{instrumental}

 ** _Beneath The Silence -- Ashes_**  
So I pray, pray, pray  
To break without the shame, shame, shame  
Just wither away, way, way  
Before it's too late, late, late

Crash and burn  
Just fade away  
Just let the world  
Fade to gray

##  _Now_

**_Dar Williams -- It's Alright_**  
Because I have seen insane things  
All those grand, historic paintings  
Morning light on polished swords and burnished pride  
Anxious smiles encased in whalebone  
Spines of steel from head to tailbone  
Cannons poised to blast the turning of the tide

It's a sad and a strange thing  
But it's time and I am changing  
Into something good or bad, well that's your guess  
I'm my own sovereign nation  
Dedicated to a transformation

 ** _Rise Against -- Savior_**  
That's when she said  
"I don't hate you, boy, I just want to save you  
While there's still something left to save."  
That's when I told her  
"I love you, girl, but I'm not the answer  
For the questions that you still have."

 ** _Kimbra -- Two Way Street_**  
And there's no conspiracy  
Behind the way two hearts meet  
When love is a two way street (Love is a two way street)  
And I think I'm ready  
To let you get under my skin  
I can't make you fall for me (Love is a two way street)

 ** _Diddy - Dirty Money, Skylar Grey -- Coming Home_**  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming

I'm back where I belong  
I never felt so strong  
I feel like there's nothing I can't try  
And if you feel me put your hands high  
If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

 ** _In This Moment -- You Always Believed_**  
I think back on the years we shared  
All the times you stood be me  
All the pain you wiped away  
All the things you ever said  
I think back how you carried me  
And you never once have doubted me  
And you were my...  
My hero through it all

I thank you for the moments of your life  
And never giving up on me

And you held me through it all  
And you never let me fall  
And you let me fly away  
And you always believed

## Basic Plot

**_Then:_** Emma Swan and Regina "Roni" Mills meet in the foster system and become close. Neither has had a good background, the latter tending to buck the system, but their friendship forms quickly and turns even more quickly toward love. Circumstances cause the two to split up under far less than amicable conditions.

 ** _Interim:_** 15-20 years pass in which all manner of things can happen to both Regina and Emma, neither entirely positive, but nothing too horrible as to make them choose to give up on life.

 ** _Now:_** Emma wanders into Regina's bar in a town far from where they grew up together. Life hasn't been easy to Emma: prison, homelessness, the solitary life of a bail bondsperson. Her regrets are strong and she's at the end of her rope. Regina recognizes her and tries to help her. There are fights, but they realize their feelings are still there and strong as ever. Are they both strong enough to get past the bad to find the good together?

* * *

**Resources**

  * Front Cover :: [Young Emma image](http://quakescavalry.tumblr.com/post/112807960824/but-like-why-does-no-one-talk-about-how), [Young Regina image](https://www.instagram.com/p/Psofe/), [Older Emma image](http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Swan), [Older Regina image](http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/3949275/lana-parrilla-films-once-season-7-with-new-co-stars-02/)
  * Back Cover :: [Young Emma image](http://www.peency.com/images/2015/03/21/emma-swan-abby-ross.png), [Young Regina image](https://texags.com/forums/12/topics/2188404), [Older Emma image](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/once/gallery6/gallery16/hires/28.jpg) [via [Sections of Random ](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/once/gallery.htm)], [Older Regina image](http://hollywoodnorth.buzz/2017/08/season-7-who-is-regina-lana-parrillas-hip-new-character-in-once-upon-a-times-hyperion-heights.html)
  * Fonts Used :: Paternoster AH & Times New Roman



**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
